What we do for Love
by MsJessica18
Summary: Will Nina forgive Eddie?


"WHAT WE DO FOR LOVE"  
  
WRITTEN BY:  
  
JESSICA PERKINS  
  
"WHAT WE DO FOR LOVE"  
  
BY:  
  
1 JESSICA PERKINS  
  
Introduction:  
  
A snowstorm hit the cold streets of New York. An Asian man about 5'6, dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and a pail complexion in his face walks in the Sunset Apartment Building. Camera cut to the interior of the apartment building. Close up on apartment 4A. The Asian man stands out side the door. Cut to the inside of the apartment. A Latino woman walks out the shower. She dries of her hair. The towel dorps as she enter her bedroom. Camera cuts back to the man outside her apartment door. He unlocks the door. Easily walks in. Fade back to the women dressed and is sitting on her bed. She is combing her hair. She grabs for the picture on her stand by her bed. Close up on the picture. It is one of her and her husband on their wedding day. Carved at the bottom of the picture frame it read Mr. and Mrs. Edward Torres. Cut back the man in her kitchen. He slowly walks to the bedroom where she sits. He walks behind her and covers her mouth. She then falls into a deep sleep. Asian man picks up Nina and carries her out to the parking lot. He then lays her in the back of a black SUV. Camera cut to him driving off. Fade to the sun rising. Detective Nell Delaney knocks on Nina's door. No one answers. Then she notices the door is slightly cracked opened. Nell walks in and Nina is not there. All of her things are still there. Worriedly Delaney runs out. Camera cut to the opening theme.  
  
Opening Theme:  
  
Commercial:  
  
Opening Credits:  
  
Scene One: Sunset Apartment Building  
  
Camera cut to Nina's apartment. Fade to the inside of Nina's apartment. Williams, Stone, and Delaney stand impatiently in the living room. J.C holds his hand over his face. Nell and Stone sits on the sofa.  
  
J.C: (angry) Damn Delaney! You see anything suspicious happening.  
  
Nell: (nervous) J.C, look when I got here her door was cracked.  
  
J.C: (calmer) You sure.  
  
Alec: (mad) Lay off Williams, she just said she didn't see anything.  
  
J.C: What you two having sex now.  
  
Nell: (pissed) what is your problem.  
  
J.C: My problem is I don't know where my best friend's wife is. Today is the day he died and she's not here. Okay.  
  
Nell: JC, maybe you need to sit down.  
  
Alec: Yeah man we didn't know you felt this way.  
  
J.C: I miss him man. I really do.  
  
Alec: Its like she disappeared in the thin air or something. Wait, isn't that her car keys?  
  
Nell: Or maybe she went for a walk. This time of year is always hard on her.  
  
Close up on Nina's keys.  
  
J.C: Yeah that is.  
  
The room comes to complete silence. The phone rings. Nell looks at J.C. J.C looks at Alec. He gets up and answers the phone.  
  
Scene One pt. 2: Unknown location in California  
  
Cut to Nina tied to a chair. A man stands next to her with her daughter Melissa, wrapped in his arms. Cut to the tears in Melissa's face. Close up on the Asian man.  
  
Asian man: Say one word about where you are I will put a bullet in your precious daughter's head.  
  
Scene One pt. 3: Nina's apartment  
  
Camera cut directly to J.C holding the phone in his hands.  
  
J.C: Hello, hello, hello, is anyone there.  
  
Scene One pt. 4: Unknown location in California  
  
Camera cut back to Nina.  
  
Nina: J.C, it's me.  
  
Scene One pt. 4: Nina's apartment  
  
Camera cut back to J.C  
  
J.C: Nina, Oh my god! Where the hell are you?  
  
Scene two pt. 5: Unknown location in California  
  
Zoom in on Nina  
  
Nina: Look, I'm fine. Don't worry and if Nancy calls tell her that Melissa is with me. I needed time to be alone with her.  
  
Scene One pt. 6: Nina's apartment  
  
Cut back to J.C  
  
J.C: Where are you?  
  
Scene One pt. 7: Unknown location in California  
  
Camera cut back to Nina looking at Melissa. Tears begin to well up in her eyes.  
  
Nina: (teary eyed) I have to go J.C, bye  
  
Scene One pt. 8: Nina's apartment  
  
J.C: Nina wait.  
  
The line goes dead. J.C hangs up the phone. He put his head down.  
  
Camera fade to commercial  
  
Scene Two: Unknown location in California  
  
Camera cut to Nina hold Melissa in her hands. The both of them are crying endlessly. Nina kisses her on the cheek. Asian man walks in the room. Nina look at him with an upset look on her face.  
  
Nina: When are you going to let us go?  
  
Man: Shut up, now look there is someone her to see you.  
  
Nina: Who in the hell would have my child and I kidnapped.  
  
Man: This man.  
  
Asian man tells someone to come in. Close up to the door opening. Another man walks in. Camera cut to Nina's face turn pail. She freezes. Melissa looks as if she has seen a ghost.  
  
Nina: What (pause) wah, wah kind of sick joke is this.  
  
Eddie: Nina you look great!  
  
He goes over and unties them.  
  
Melissa: Mommy isn't Eddie dead.  
  
Man: Do you want me to leave you all alone to talk to Mr. Torres?  
  
Eddie: Yes, thank you for all your help.  
  
Man: No problem.  
  
Nina: Who are you?  
  
Eddie: Its me Eddie.  
  
Nina: (Defensive) Eddie's dead! Now I ask you again who are you.  
  
Eddie: Ma'ma its me Edward Torres. Son of Mike Torres. Best friend of Julius Clarence Williams. Best know as J.C. My partner for many years.  
  
Nina: Look I don't know who you are, but you need help.  
  
Melissa: Mommy I really think its Eddie. Remember Eddie had that scare on his upper part of his noise.  
  
Nina: Melissa honey, this man don't have that scare.  
  
Melissa: Yeah he does look.  
  
Nina looks at the man. An instant click form between them.  
  
Eddie walks over to Nina. He looks into her eyes. He kisses her. Nina pushes him away. She then slaps him.  
  
Eddie: What was that for.  
  
Nina: lying to me. I thought you were dead.  
  
Eddie: As you could see Ma'ma I'm not.  
  
Close up on Nina looking at Eddie. She takes a deep breath and slaps him in the face. Eddies cheeks turn red. Nina grabbed Melissa and runs out. Eddie runs out to stop her. By time he gets out the door Nina is gone.  
  
Camera cut to next scene  
  
Scene: Three: 4th Precinct  
  
Camera cut to J.C walking in the 4th precinct. Zoom on the inside of the precinct. Camera fade to Cooper's office. Cut to J.C knocking on the door. Close up on the inside of Cooper's office. J.C walks in. Cooper takes of her glasses.  
  
Cooper: Williams, how you been.  
  
J.C: I need to talk to you Leu  
  
Cooper: What's up?  
  
J.C: I can't find Nina  
  
Cooper: Isn't this time when she would normally go to Eddie's grave  
  
J.C: Yeah, but she's not there.  
  
Cooper: Maybe she is by her moms. She will call trust me. I know Moreno  
  
J.C: That's the thing, she did call, but she told me not to worry, that she was fine.  
  
Cooper: Well don't worry. Where are Stone and Delaney? I have a cast that I need you three on.  
  
J.C: What is it.  
  
Cooper: There have been rumors that Jordan is back in town. I need you to check it.  
  
J.C: That's impossible Nina killed her remember.  
  
Cooper: That was just a cover up. She never died.  
  
J.C: What! It has been awhile Leu since Eddie.  
  
Cooper: After this case is over I would like you and Nina to come back and work here.  
  
J.C: What about Barker.  
  
Cooper: We've talk. Nell and Alec will be with him and you and Nina will be with me. Of course ya'll be working together, but we think it'll be for the best.  
  
J.C: Do Nell and Alec know about this.  
  
Cooper: No, he'll tell them today. I am getting word for a new detective here and Barker will be drafting one also.  
  
J.C: I can't believe this.  
  
Cooper: Get to work detective. Welcome back.  
  
J.C leaves the building. Camera cut to a women a crossed the street. Zoom in on her face. Its Jordan. Cut back to J.C. He looks at his truck and walks away. J.C goes back into the fourth. Cut to Cooper's office. J.C walks in.  
  
J.C: I need a car.  
  
Cooper: What!  
  
J.C: If Jordan is back, I won't be getting in my car.  
  
Cooper: Okay here take these keys.  
  
Cooper gives J.C keys out her desk.  
  
Cooper: It's around the back.  
  
J.C: Cool.  
  
Camera cut to Abandon Warehouse  
  
Scene Four: Abandon Warehouse  
  
Camera fade through scenes of New York. A taxicab passes. Three kids run in the street. Camera cut to the inside of the warehouse. Two men and a lady stand around a table. A trunk full of money is on the floor. Cut to the lady looking at a photo.  
  
Jordan: Cooper knows that I'm back. If I want to finally get rid of that Nina chick I will have to do it now.  
  
Man 1: Why are you still worried about her. Let it go. Get out of dodge before you get caught again.  
  
Man 2: She's not worth it.  
  
Jordan: Look her husband killed my boyfriend and that bitch tried to kill me. So you if two don't want to help me then get the hell out of here.  
  
Man 2: Jordan I want to help you, but I don't want to get killed over it.  
  
Jordan: You won't get killed trust me. The money is here. One more time is all I'm asking for.  
  
Man 1: If you don't get her will you let it go.  
  
Jordan: Yes, it's a deal.  
  
Man 1: Good. I'll get back to you when I find out where she is.  
  
Jordan: Till then, I will contact you.  
  
Jordan leaves the room. The two men look at each other. Camera fade to next scene.  
  
Scene Five: Barkers warehouse  
  
Camera cut to J.C, Nell, Alec, and Barker. Barker sits on the chair rubbing his head.  
  
J.C: What are we going to do?  
  
Barker: Give me a second so I could figure things out.  
  
Nell: If the rumors are true she is going to strike back.  
  
Alec: I am beginning to think Jordan has something to do with why Nina is missing.  
  
Barker: I am going to talk to Cooper. She knew a lot about Moreno right. So maybe she can help me solve this mystery.  
  
J.C: I tried she said just wait till Nina contact us.  
  
Barker storms back and forth in the room. Nina and Melissa walks in. J.C runs over to Nina and gives her a hug. Melissa lets go of her mother's hand and goes sit down.  
  
Melissa: hey J.C we saw Eddie  
  
J.C: What is she talking about. Where were you?  
  
Nina: In California.  
  
Nell: Are you all right  
  
Nina: I'm fine. This guy comes to my apartment this morning and takes me to California. There was this guy there who looked a little like Eddie.  
  
Alec: What!  
  
Barker: What else  
  
Nina: Apparently "Eddie" had this Asian man kidnapped me and Melissa.  
  
J.C: Where is he now.  
  
Nina: Who knows. I slapped him and grabbed Melissa and left.  
  
Barker: It is Eddie.  
  
J.C: What are you talking about.  
  
Barker: The guy you saw was the real Eddie  
  
Melissa: See mommy I told you.  
  
Nina: How in the hell do you know.  
  
Barker: Eddie never died that day. I knew all about it. One of my sources knew about Jordan getting both JC and Eddies files. He sold him a phony bomb. If there were anyone in the car, they wouldn't die.  
  
Nina: You mean to tell me that my husband was alive the whole time.  
  
Barker: yes.  
  
J.C: You know what Barker your full of crap. How could you do this?  
  
Nina: I don't even want to be in the same room with you.  
  
J.C: Does Cooper know about this.  
  
Barker: No only me and Eddie.  
  
J.C: Where is Eddie now  
  
Barker: Right here.  
  
Nell: Where  
  
Barker: You could come in now.  
  
Camera cut to another room in the building. Eddie walks in. Nina looks at Eddie angrily.  
  
Eddie: Hey you guys.  
  
Alec: Torres, Hey man how you been.  
  
Eddie: Not so good. I had to live two and a half years without my wife Nina; who I missed so much. I wanted to call, but I couldn't.  
  
Nina: I hate you. I fucking hate you. (Very emotional) I really hate you. Melissa lets go.  
  
J.C: I'm right behind you.  
  
J.C, Melissa and Nina leave the room. Eddie runs after them. Camera fade to the outside the building. J.C stands on the corner. Eddie approaches J.C.  
  
Eddie: Where did she go.  
  
J.C ignores Eddie.  
  
Eddie: Come on man talk to me. I am sorry. I couldn't contact anyone.  
  
J.C: You hurt her man. Nina really do love you and you hurt her. I was here for her when you decided to disappear for two years.  
  
Eddie: I didn't have any choice.  
  
J.C: I missed you man.  
  
Eddie puts his head down.  
  
J.C: She went to your grave.  
  
Eddie jumps in his truck and drives off.  
  
Camera fade to the graveyard.  
  
Scene Six: Graveyard  
  
Close up on Nina standing beside Eddies so call grave. Cut to Melissa looking at her mother from her car. Cut to Eddie walking up to Melissa in the car.  
  
Eddie: How is she?  
  
Melissa: She is not doing too well.  
  
Eddie: Are you mad at me?  
  
Melissa: (softly) no  
  
Eddie: I never meant to hurt your mom. I love her.  
  
Melissa: I know  
  
Eddie: Is it okay with you if I go talk to her. I want to work things out with her.  
  
Melissa: She missed you.  
  
Eddie walks over to Nina. She stands up and gives him a hug. Camera fade to commercial.  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene seven: 4th Precinct  
  
Camera cut to Eddie and Nina walking into the 4th. J.C is sitting at his desk. Eddie walks over to him. Nina goes up the stairs to Coopers office. Cut to Coopers office  
  
Nina: Hey Leu  
  
Cooper: Moreno, where were you.  
  
Nina: Long story.  
  
Cooper: JC tells me Eddie's back.  
  
Nina: Did you find out where Jordan is.  
  
Cooper: Yes, she was last seen at the Waldorfth Hotel.  
  
Nina: J.C and I will get on it.  
  
Cooper: Good  
  
Nina: I'll tell Eddie to come in to see you.  
  
Nina walks out the door. Cut to J.C and Eddie standing by JC and Nina's desk.  
  
Nina: Eddie. Cooper wants to see you.  
  
J.C: What did Cooper say.  
  
Nina: Jordan is at the Waldorfth Hotel  
  
J.C: Let's get on it. See ya lata man.  
  
Eddie: I will see you at home.  
  
J.C and Nina leave the 4th Precinct. Camera cut to the Waldorfth Hotel.  
  
Scene Eight: Waldorfth Hotel  
  
J.C and Nina get out the truck. J.C opens the door. Nina walks in followed by J.C. Nina walks up to the service desk.  
  
Nina: I'm Detective Moreno and this is my partner Detective Williams from the 4th Precinct.  
  
J.C: This woman is very dangerous. If you have seen her please tell me.  
  
Man: Yes sir she is room 123.. Sixth floor.  
  
Nina: Thank you  
  
J.C and Nina direct two uniform officers to the elevator. Cut to sixth floor. J.C tells the Uni. to knock on the door. No one answers. Uni. knocks the door open. Nina ducks and walk in the room. J.C flashes his gun towards the left. Nina does the same but towards the right. J.C puts his gun down. Nina walks over to the bed.  
  
Nina: Looks like Jordan got away.  
  
J.C: At least we know she is alive.  
  
Nina: Looks like Jordan has been keeping track of us.  
  
J.C: That bitch needs to die.  
  
Nina: Maybe Eddie should be the one to do the job.  
  
J.C: Let's get out of here.  
  
Nina: I'm right behind you.  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Nine: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Camera cut to J.C, Cooper, Barker, Alec, Eddie, and Nina standing around. Nina is sitting on Eddie's lap and Barker and Cooper are standing by the coffee machine awaiting their coffee.  
  
Nell: I'm getting frustrated. Its getting late and we can't seem to find Jordan.  
  
Alec: Maybe we all should just go home; get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings.  
  
Nina and Eddie: I agree.  
  
Nina and Eddie begin to laugh.  
  
Barker: That's settled we go home, get rest and meet back here tomorrow.  
  
Camera shows various scenes of New York. Camera fade to Sunset Apartments.  
  
Scene Ten: Nina's apartment  
  
Camera cut to Nina sitting on the far right of the living room. Eddie is sitting on the far left of the living room. Cut to Melissa walking in the living room.  
  
Nina: Did you call Nancy and tell her where you were and what happen.  
  
Melissa: Yea, she wants to talk to you.  
  
Melissa hands Nina the phone.  
  
Nina: Nancy  
  
I understand, I will have her back in California in a week.  
  
I know that, but  
  
She will be fine  
  
Bye  
  
Nina gives Melissa the phone. Melissa kisses Nina on the cheek and leaves the room.  
  
Eddie: You okay  
  
Nina: I'm fine.  
  
Eddie: You want to talk about it  
  
Nina: You leave me for two years and pop back in my life and expect things to be the same. (Pause) Things will never be the same.  
  
Eddie: I still and will always love you.  
  
Nina: I'm not sure I still love you.  
  
Eddie: wah, you've found someone else  
  
Nina: no, but Damn Eddie what do you expect. I loved you. I loved you. You left me alone.  
  
Eddie: Come here.  
  
Nina walks over to Eddie. He grabs her hand and kisses it. She kisses him back.  
  
Eddie: It's been two years since you know.  
  
Nina: Let's go to bed.  
  
Nina and Eddie walk to their bedroom. Camera cut to the sun rising.  
  
Fade to an Abandon Building.  
  
Scene Eleven: Abandon Building.  
  
Jordan walks in furious. The two men look at her.  
  
Jordan: They almost had me. You said that the bomb was going to kill Torres.  
  
Man: It did  
  
Jordan: Hell no, he's still alive.  
  
Man 2: That's impossible  
  
Jordan: He is alive. I seen him and before we know they will be after me.  
  
Man: All I could tell you to do is get out of dodge.  
  
Man 2: I could get you a plane ticket and a new identity somewhere likes Australia.  
  
Jordan: Do that. I'm going pack my things.  
  
Man: Give me an hour tops.  
  
Camera cut too commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Thirteen: 4th Precinct  
  
Camera zoom inside the 4th precinct. Cut to Cooper's office.  
  
J.C and Alec stand waiting for Cooper  
  
Cooper walks in.  
  
Cooper: What do you have for me  
  
J.C: We went to the hotel, but Jordan was gone. I have a source that told me that Jordan is planning on leaving town tonight.  
  
Alec: If that's true we have to find out what time and which airport.  
  
Cooper: She is leaving from the Albany Airport at 7:00pm.  
  
J.C: Leu, how you know that.  
  
Cooper: Two FBI Agents have been undercover working with Jordan for the past two years.  
  
J.C: What  
  
Alec: And your just telling up.  
  
Cooper: Look detectives it's not my job to tell you.  
  
J.C: So I guess we wasn't that important to know.  
  
Cooper: I could've lost my job if I would've told you guys. Barker and I decided to wait.  
  
Alec: Barker was in on it too.  
  
Cooper: Yes, now, you have a few hours before Jordan's plan leaves and I want you five to be there.  
  
J.C: Five, its only four of us.  
  
Cooper: I want Detective Torres to make the arrest.  
  
J.C: Why Eddie, why not Nina. She has been through a lot in the past two years.  
  
Cooper: Where are they anyway.  
  
J.C: Home, they have a lot to discuss.  
  
Alec: At the end. What will happen to us? Are J.C and Nina coming back here?  
  
Cooper: When all this is over we all will meet at Natalies and discuss what who we want where.  
  
Camera cut to the Warehouse.  
  
Scene Fourteen: Barkers warehouse  
  
Camera zoom in on Barker sitting at his desk drinking coffee. Nell walks in.  
  
Barker: What can I do for you Delaney  
  
Nell: I want to work for Lieutenant Cooper.  
  
Barker: What, you've been with me for two long.  
  
Nell: I was thinking it would be for the best if Alec and I not working together anymore.  
  
Barker: and why is that  
  
Nell: Its personal Lieutenant.  
  
Barker: I know, I always suspected you two were sleeping together.  
  
Nell: No, it's not that. I just don't want to work with him.  
  
Barker: I will see what I could do, but I am not making any promises.  
  
Nell: Well I was wondering since J.C and Nina was leaving I could go partnering with them. And since Eddie is back he could work with stone.  
  
Barker: That sounds like a good idea. I will see what I could do.  
  
Nell: Thanks Barker  
  
Nell leaves the room. Camera cut to Nell outside the warehouse. Alec walks up to her. He gives her a hug and they walk away.  
  
Camera shows various scenes of New York. Cut to Natalies.  
  
Scene Fifteen: Natalies  
  
Camera cut to J.C and Eddie at the bar.  
  
J.C: Have you talked to Jimmy and Carmon.  
  
Eddie: Not yet. Nina and I are still on the rocks man.  
  
J.C: Oh, I'm glade you back.  
  
Eddie: I wish Nina felt that way. She blames me for all the pain she went through.  
  
J.C: It is your fault.  
  
Eddie: She won't forgive me for leaving her  
  
J.C: Maybe when we get Jordan she'll come around.  
  
Eddie: All I keep thinking is she's found someone else.  
  
J.C: Nah man, you two are meant to be together.  
  
Eddie: I just need her to see that.  
  
J.C: Giver her some time.  
  
Camera cut to Stone walking up to them  
  
Stone: What's up man.  
  
J.C: Nothing, women problems  
  
Stone: I hear that  
  
J.C: What you talking about. You ant got no women problems.  
  
Stone: Yes I do. Nell  
  
Eddie: Oh, you to shaking up.  
  
Stone: I don't know. One minute we hate each other and next we can't keep our hands off each other.  
  
J.C: That sounds like Ed and Nina  
  
Eddie: Funny. (Laughing)  
  
J.C: She'll come around.  
  
Stone: I hope so. So you guys ready for tonight.  
  
Eddie: I know I am.  
  
J.C: I want that Bitch dead.  
  
Eddie: I'm just glade all this mess will be over with.  
  
Stone: I hear ya.  
  
J.C: To Jordan  
  
Stone and Eddie: To Jordan.  
  
Camera cut too commercial.  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Sixteen: Albany Airport.  
  
Music playing in the background. J.C drives up. Eddie gets out the passenger seat. Nell, Nina, and Stone get out the back seats. The five of them walk in the airport. Camera cut to Jordan at the check-in desk. Cut to Eddie and Nina walking next to each other. J.C takes out his gun as he spots Jordan. Nina chases her down the hall. Nell follows her. Jordan takes out her gun out of her bag. Nina shots at her. Jordan falls the store breaking the glas. Eddie walks up to her. Jordan looks at if she has seen a ghost. Alec walks up to Eddie. Nina grabs her arm and pulls her up. Jordan elbows Nina. Nina falls to the ground. Jordan runs towards the plane. J.C runs after her. Eddie helps Nina up. Stone and Nell stops Jordan off at the gate. Cops surround Jordan. Music stops playing.  
  
Eddie: It's over Jordan, give it up.  
  
Jordan: No, I'm not going to jail  
  
Nina: Put your gun down.  
  
Jordan: I'm sorry I just cant  
  
J.C: I will ask you again, put the gun down.  
  
Jordan: I can't.  
  
Jordan starts to cry. She puts to gun to her head.  
  
Nina: Nooooooooo  
  
Jordan shots herself. She falls to the ground.  
  
Nina drops her gun and falls to her knees. Eddie stoops down and hugs her. Nina grabs him. Eddie embraces her in his arms. Nina starts to cry. Camera cut to Natalies.  
  
Scene Seventeen: Natalies.  
  
The gang is sitting at a table close to the stage. Jagged Edge sings. Cut to Nina and Eddie holding hands. Cooper and Barker are drinking listening to the music.  
  
Nell: So Barker what did you decided to do.  
  
Barker: Cooper and I decided to have you, J.C, and Nina work at the Fourth and have Eddie and Stone working with me.  
  
Cooper: If Eddie, you don't mind working with Stone.  
  
Eddie: No, I am very happy to be back on the job.  
  
Barker: I will be having a new detective working with me. Her name is Mariah Santiago.  
  
A women walks to the table. She has long brown hair. J.C starts to smile.  
  
Mariah: Hi, I am Detective Mariah Santiago.  
  
J.C: Nice to meet you.  
  
Mariah starts to laugh.  
  
Mariah: Like wise.  
  
Barker: How's your husband?  
  
Mariah: Oh he's fine.  
  
Eddie starts to laugh at J.C.  
  
J.C: That's not funny man.  
  
Eddie: yes it is.  
  
Cooper: Here is a toast to closure.  
  
The Gang: To closure.  
  
Camera cut too commercial.  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Eighteen: Nina's apartment.  
  
Cut to Nina and Eddie lying in the bed. Nina's head is on his stomach. Eddie stokes her hair.  
  
Eddie: Are you okay Ma'ma.  
  
Nina: Make love to me Eddie  
  
Eddie: You're too upset, I can't.  
  
Nina: its not time to sit in sorrow..Its time to celebrate our life..The life we could finally have.  
  
Nina stops crying and puts a smile on her face. Eddie and Nina begin to kiss. Love making come upon them.  
  
Camera cut too Nell's house  
  
Scene Nineteen: Nell's house  
  
Camera cut to Nell sitting in her living room reading a book. Someone knocks on the door. Cut to the outside of her house. Stone waits for her to answer. Cut to Nell putting on her robe. She opens the door. Alec walks in. He kisses her. They walk to the living room. Nell leads him to the sofa. They sit down and kiss. Nell takes Alec's shirt off. He lays her down on the floor next to the fireplace. They start to make love as camera fade off. 


End file.
